Yakanzuru
Yakanzuru (ヤカンズル Yakanzuru) is a kettle yōkai. Appearance In the second anime, Yakanzuru's appearance is a large, light-blue quadrupedal "kettle", with each leg having three toes and a hefty body. It has an eyeless, funnel-shaped head with a concave "mouth" that has a thick lip around it and within it is a gaping hole that is dark inside.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1971): Episode 33 Within the third anime, Yakanzuru's appearance is relatively the same, though lacking any digits on its legs, instead having stumps and its body is thicker. Its skin is dull red in color and its "mouth" is rather large with a thinner lip around it.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985): Episode 63 In the fourth anime, Yakanzuru appears relatively the same, with few differences. It still resembles a large quadrupedal "kettle", where its skin is pale yellow and is slightly thinner. Its large "mouth" now having a thick lip around it, but the neck appears thinner and its legs appears to have stubs. Within the fifth anime, Yakanzuru's appearance is drastically different, appearing as an old fashioned black kettle, with a purple handle. The spout is thin and has a rather small mouth. Its body has numerous small bumps, covering everywhere except the lid, spout and bottom. Personality Little can be told of Yakanzuru's personality, as it lacks a face to properly express itself. Yakanzuru inhales in anything without regard, and continues to do so, sucking in random things that are in front of it. It is compliant however, returning to its place of sealing once it has consumed whoever frees it. It is also not unresponsive, as it reacts when the 47 Yōkai Warriors mark appears on its body by shaking. History Manga/Second Anime Third Anime Fourth Anime Yakanzuru was sealed within a cave, where Kitarō had broken the seal to unleash it so it could stop Buer and his legion of akuma. After the akuma were swallowed, it started to move around and began to swallow the surrounding trees, as it could not be stopped until it has swallowed the one who released it. This leaves Kitarō no option but to let Yakanzuru swallow him, which it does so and returns back to its cave with no struggle. It is said that its stomach is connected to a well that reaches the center of the earth, this is what is used by Medama-Oyaji and the others to get Kitarō back.GeGeGe no Kitarō (1996): Episode 69 Fifth Anime It appears in the movie, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!!. Yakanzuru is one of the chosen 47 Yōkai Warriors and represents Nagano Prefecture. During the battle against Yato-no-Kami, Yobuko calls for help from all over Japan, the remaining 47 Yōkai Warriors are revealed once their mark begins to glow. Among those are Yakanzuru, who reacts by shaking once its mark shines. Afterwards its power is sent to aid Kitarō in defeating Yato-no-Kami.GeGeGe no Kitarō: Nippon Bakuretsu!! Due to the fifth anime adaptation's sudden cancellation at 100 episodes, it is among the 23 Yōkai Warriors that were not revealed aside from the movie. Abilities Inhaling Suction: Yakanzuru is able to suck in everything it comes across. It has a very powerful pull, being able to take in an entire legion of akuma, including Buer, in one go. High-Speed Digestion: In the fourth anime, Yakanzuru's stomach is shown to have a rather quick digestion process, having already dissolved all of the akuma by the time Kitarō had entered its stomach. Even Buer was almost completely digested by that point. Legend References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Yōkai Category:Tsukumogami Category:47 Yōkai Warriors Category:Article stubs